Tales from another Broken Home
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Welcome to my Life

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**A/N: **This is VERY dark indeed, with all kinds of abuse, angst, violence, sexual themes, depression, suicidal notions possibly mixed in and loads of other stuff. Please review and let me know what you think.

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO MY LIFE…**

_**Castiel's Home**_

Castiel looks at the clock. Five…four…three…two…one…

"LUCIFER, GET DOWN THESE STAIRS!"

Castiel's eyes close as he hears his brother's footsteps, the door to his father's study slamming shut before shouting emerges from within. His brother, Gabriel puts a comforting hand on his back and the only thing Castiel can do is turn and hug the older boy, crying silently into his shoulder. Then the sound of a belt meeting skin comes from the study and Castiel sobs aloud. Lucifer is heard laughing as the belt whips him and Castiel just wants to be rid of it all, as does Gabriel.

"Hush now, Castiel." Gabriel whispers, "I'll get us out of here, I promise…we won't have long to wait, little bro, you'll see."

Castiel can only nod against Gabriel's shoulder before the older boy grabs his car keys.

"Come on, let's go for a drive."

Castiel nods and wipes his eyes while he and his brother go out for an hour, dreading returning home.

_**

* * *

Dean's Home**_

"You're just like your mother." John whispers as he snakes an arm around Dean's front.

Dean's stomach churns as his father runs a hand further down and all the boy can do is pray. He can only pray that John doesn't want _that _today, he can only pray that Sam doesn't walk in and find them like this, and he can only pray that Castiel's having a better day than he is. Tears roll down Dean's cheeks as John continues to whisper in his ear.

"You will do as I say or you and Sam are on the street, and little Sammy would be an easy target on the streets right?"

Dean feels his zipper being unfastened and he can barely breathe. That's the only reason he lets John do this. All for Sammy, so Sammy has a roof over his head, clothes, food, shelter, warmth, comfort and safety.

Suddenly he's being zipped back up and John lets him go.

"I'll see you tonight, Dean."

John walks away and Dean falls to his knees, breaking into silent sobs before wrapping his arms around himself, putting those safety walls back up he craved and loved. He and Sam had to get out of here…somehow…some way…they had to get out of here.

-TBC-


	2. How We Cope

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER TWO: HOW WE COPE**

Dean awoke in John's arms. John did want_ that_ yesterday, and it hurt…a lot. Dean could feel the dry blood still on him and he shuddered. He felt sick, sick with himself and sick with John. He wanted to move and shower his stain of sex and blood away but John's grip was like a vice.

"Dad…?" Dean whispered, "I have school."

"Good boy." John replied as he stirred, kissing Dean's shoulder, "I'll see you when you get home."

Dean shuddered and climbed out bed, limping towards the bathroom since he hurt so bad. Last night's events played over and over as he showered, and he tried so hard to clean the stain of rape away but he couldn't.

_John's breathing is heavy on his neck as he puts Dean through another night of abuse. Dean's hands clench the bed sheets tight and tears fall from his eyes as his drunken father uses him like this. Dean's his bitch and he knows it all too well. _

Dean broke into tears and collapsed in the shower stall, scrubbing his skin the best he could.

"Dean?" Sam's newly breaking voice sounded through the door, "Are you done? I need to get ready for school…"

"Sorry, Sammy!" Dean called, wiping his eyes and taking deep breaths, "I'll be two minutes."

Quickly getting dried and dressed, Dean left the bathroom, smiling weakly at Sam before hugging him tight.

"I do love you, Sam." He whispered, kissing the boy's head, "Remember that."

"I love you too, Dean…" Sam said, surprised at the sudden words that had escaped his brother's lips and he hugged Dean back.

* * *

Castiel sat at the breakfast table with Gabriel, a badly beaten Lucifer limping over to the refrigerator while Michael sat in complete silence. As usual, their father wasn't there, still in his study where he practically lived, and had since their mother died.

"Lucifer, you can't go to work looking like that." Gabriel said, "Please…"

"I gotta go, Gabe." Lucifer said softly, "I can't take another day off or I'll be fired again."

"Lucifer…" Castiel finally said, "Please listen to us…"

"I know you guys are concerned and believe me I'm grateful that someone gives a fuck, but I have to go. I can't take another beating like that…it'll kill me." Lucifer said with a sigh, "It really will."

Castiel stood up and wrapped careful arms around Lucifer so as not to hurt him and kissed his cheek.

"Please try not to enrage our father…" he whispered, "I can't hear him beat you anymore…and I can't hear you laugh about it anymore."

Lucifer nodded and kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Love you, my brother."

"Love you, Lucifer."

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat in the dining hall with Sam (who was in his first year) and their friends, Crowley, Becky, Chuck and Anna.

"So, Darling…" Crowley began as he moved closer to Anna, "Your place or mine tonight?"

Anna slipped her hand into Crowley's and squeezed it.

"My parents are away for the week…" She said softly.

Crowley's eyebrows waggled and he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"I like the sound of that one, my dear." Crowley smirked, winking at her before taking a drink of water.

Under the table, Dean and Castiel brushed fingers, just letting each other know that they were there. They weren't dating or anything, just really good friends who'd been through everything with each other…well…Dean hadn't told anyone about his deal with John, but otherwise he shared his other secrets with Castiel, who also shared his secrets.

"So, Dean are you coming to the bowling alley after school?" Chuck asked, gulping when Becky slid her hand up his thigh.

"Uh, no…I gotta help my dad with fixing up the shed in the backyard." Dean said looking away from the others and brushed his fingers with Castiel's again who gripped them a little before releasing them.

"_Please open up to me…" _Castiel thought as he looked at Dean, _"Let me help, Dean…I know something's wrong." _

Dean looked at Castiel, turning away and drinking the last of his water.

"I gotta go and finish some homework," he mumbled as he stood up, "I'll see you guys later."

No-one said a word as Dean got up and left the table. Sam looked so concerned it made Castiel's chest hurt.

"He's okay, Sam." Castiel assured him, "Don't worry."

Sam just nodded and returned to his salad, worried sick about what was happening with his big brother.

* * *

"Dad…please!" Dean cried, gripping the pillows beneath him, "Stop!"

"Dean, Dean, Dean…you really are like your mother y'know…she was so beautiful just like you." John whispered as he abused his son.

Dean turned his head away and sobbed into the pillows, only to feel John's lips against his neck. He hated this so much…he just wanted to kill himself. He couldn't though, he had to keep Sam safe. If Dean wasn't there to go through this then John would take it out on Sam, and Dean could _not _deal with Sam going through what he was enduring now. No way in Hell was Sammy going through this.

"Let me hear you, Dean."

The brilliant actor that Dean had become now had to shine through…

* * *

Castiel lay on his bed on his stomach as Lucifer and Gabriel tended to the viciously painful lashes on his back.

"Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow, Cassie…you couldn't have gone to school like this." Lucifer said, wincing when Castiel groaned in pain.

"It's…okay for you…to work though…isn't it?" Castiel forced out, gasping when Gabriel applied the anti-septic spray, "Oh God…"

"Shhh," Gabriel said softly, "Sorry, Cas. It's okay, that's the worst of it."

The brothers bandaged the youngest Novak up and covered him half up with the bed sheets.

"Sleep now, Castiel." Lucifer whispered, leaving Gabriel and Castiel in their shared bedroom alone.

Gabriel kissed Castiel's head lightly and climbed into his own bed, turning the lights out and trying to sleep.

Castiel meanwhile didn't sleep a wink, he just prayed for it all to end.

* * *

John had finally finished and he kissed Dean's cheek.

"Good boy, Dean." He whispered, "I love you."

"Night, Dad." Dean replied, unable to say anything else to his father.

Keeping his eldest son held close, John drifted to sleep while Dean cried silently into his pillows, praying for it all to end.

Would it ever end?

-TBC-

* * *

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR! **


	3. All By Myself

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**WARNING: **Serious sexual abuse in this chapter, and I've made myself cry writing it. I'm gonna try not to be too graphic because I know how disturbing it can be. Sorry it's a short chapter, but I feel like when I wrote the last line it needed leaving for this chapter.

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER THREE: ALL BY MYSELF**

Dean held his cell phone in one hand a razor in the other. Does he call someone or just kill himself and get it over with? He felt so fucking alone it was too much. John had taken Sam to the movies while Dean was left in the house all by himself. The poor boy was a wreck as he lay on his bed, contemplating taking his own life. John always said he looked like his mother…Dean always brought it on himself because he looked like his mother so if he changed that by…oh no…a self facelift wouldn't do any good.

The older Winchester boy's mind trailed to Castiel. He loved the boy…really loved him more than anything. Could he leave Castiel? Could he leave Sam? Damn…could he even leave his other friends? Why did a filthy little whore like him have friends in the first place? If they knew…God if they knew…they'd be so ashamed.

Dean's head rested on the pillows and he began to sing to himself.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
'_Til then I walk alone…" _

He burst into tears and then sang one of his mother's favourite songs.

"_When I was young I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun…  
Those days are gone  
.Living alone I think of all the friends I've known  
But when I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home…" _

Dean sniffled and put the razor blade to his wrist.

"_All by myself…  
Don't wanna be all by myself  
Anymore…" _

Holding the blade in place, Dean fought so hard to make it move, but he just couldn't. He _couldn't _leave anyone behind so he just cried harder and threw the blade to the floor. He heard the front door open and close and Sam's happy voice as he headed straight upstairs to bed since it was near midnight. Wiping his eyes he sat up and hid his cell phone.

"Dean?" John called, "Can I borrow you for a minute?"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, heading out of his bedroom to John's, completely missed by Sam who had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

"_Good." _Dean thought as he saw his brother sleeping, _"Thank God, another one where he can't hear us…" _

* * *

Dean's back and hips hurt so bad. He knew his dad was strong, but this grip was ridiculous and Dean's eyes just shed more and more tears as John continued to torture him. That little actor had to shine through again and Dean pretended he was actually enjoying this, just so his dad would keep their roof over their heads.

"_It's all for Sam." _Dean thought, _"It'll be over soon…it's all for Sammy." _

Sam would be disgusted if he knew, but Dean wanted Sam to have a good education and a good life…there's no limit to the risks you take for the ones you love.

"Good boy, Dean. Your mother would be proud."

Dean's heart broke and he fell forward into the pillows, crying into them now and completely unable to move himself. He couldn't now…not after that. If his mother knew she'd be turning in her grave.

John never kissed Dean. Yes, he kissed his shoulders occasionally and sometimes his neck, but never his lips. Dean was a good boy, why didn't he get kisses on the lips. Something inside Dean's mind snapped that night and he leaned closer to his dad, brushing his lips against the older man's. John just turned his head away and Dean felt completely rejected.

"Don't you want me?" Dean asked, looking at his father with teary eyes, "I'm a good boy, Dad."

"I know, Dean. I know. Go to sleep." John whispered, rolling away from his son.

* * *

Castiel wasn't into the whole soulmate/spiritual connection thing, but there was something that connected him and Dean, and he felt a shooting pain in his chest that night, like he'd seen the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen in his life and he felt sick. There was something wrong with Dean…he knew it…he could _feel _it. He got dressed and opened his curtains to check what the weather was doing to find Dean outside the bedroom window in the pouring rain, looking so frightened and vulnerable Castiel broke into tears.

"Dean!" He breathed, opening the window and pulling his friend inside, "Dean, what is it?"

Dean didn't say a word, he just curled up to Castiel and closed his eyes, sobbing into his best friend's shoulder.

"Dean?"

"I'm a good boy…"

-TBC-

* * *

**SORRY IF IT'S TOO MUCH, GUYS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. I Want to Break Free

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER FOUR: I WANT TO BREAK FREE**

"What?" Castiel asked, cradling a rain-soaked Dean in his arms on his bedroom floor.

"I'm a good boy, Castiel…" Dean whispered, reaching a hand down to cup Castiel through his jeans.

Castiel shoved him away and scrambled onto the bed, Dean following him and curling back up in his lap.

"I'm a good boy…I'm a good boy."

Castiel had no idea what was going on or what to do and he was terrified. He locked the window and then looked over to his brother's bed which was currently empty. Next point of call…Lucifer…Lucifer would know what to do.

* * *

John threw Dean through the front door, grabbing him back by the hair and leading him upstairs to the bedroom. Dean hadn't told Castiel about what was going on, and Castiel had called John to take Dean home. Had he known what was going on at home, he'd _never _have sent him back to it. Dean knew this and blamed no-one but himself. He shouldn't have run away in the first place. As John pinned him to the bed, Dean reached up to kiss his dad, desperate to be shown at least a little love in all this awful mess, but John just punched his face and flipped him over.

The torture began again.

* * *

Castiel couldn't help but think something was seriously wrong. He sat on his bed for that entire Sunday just thinking about it.

"You still worried about Dean?" Gabriel asked, earning a grave nod from Castiel.

"I can't get his voice out of my head, Gabriel…" Castiel replied, a lone tear rolling down his face.

Gabriel's heart broke and he moved towards his brother and kissed his temple, wiping the tear away before hugging him tight.

"Why was he saying he was a good boy, Gabriel? I don't get it!" Castiel cried with frustration, "I really don't."

"Neither do I, buddy…neither do I."

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Fuck, Sam had caught them. No, no, no! Everything was gonna go so wrong now…they'd have nowhere to live now…FUCK!

John stopped in his tracks and grabbed Dean's hair, pulling his head back for Sam to see.

"DEAN!" Sam cried, bursting into tears.

"And guess what, Sam…" John began, "Dean loves it!"

He thrusted into Dean again.

"Don't you, baby?"

Sam was livid. He knew for a fact that Dean didn't love it. No wonder Dean was so protective of Sam, so shut off from people and never able to go out…he had no idea that John was…oh God he felt sick.

In his angry state, Sam ran into Dean's room and grabbed Dean's baseball bat returning to the bedroom and hitting John with it, forcing his father to roll off of Dean in agony before Sam grabbed Dean's hand and locked them in Dean's room.

"Dean…why didn't you say…?"

Dean just curled up on the floor naked, hurt and ashamed as Sam ran to get Dean some clothes.

"Get dressed." He said, kissing Dean's head before climbing out of the window and across to his own room, grabbing his few clothes and possessions and bundling them into a bag before climbing back across to find Dean slipping his shirt on, tears of shame and pain falling from his eyes.

Sam ran around Dean's room, packing the few possessions his older brother had, jumping when John began to bang on the door. Sam threw the two bags out of the window, beckoning Dean to follow him while keeping hold of that baseball bat. Dean grabbed his cell phone and razor blade before climbing out of the window, Sam following quickly after, the pair of them shimmying down the drainpipe.

The youngest Winchester took Dean's hand and they headed off in the direction of their Uncle Bobby's house. They'd be safe there.

* * *

"Sam?" Bobby began, "Dean? What's going on?"

"Please, Uncle Bobby! I need to talk to you!" Sam cried, "Don't let Dad come in."

Bobby looked damn confused but he locked the door anyway and watched as Dean dropped his bag and just curled up on the sofa. Sam and Bobby headed into the kitchen where the younger Winchester burst into tears, clinging to Bobby for dear life.

"What happened, Son?" Bobby asked, sitting at a chair and taking Sam's hand in his own.

"I saw…Dad was…r-r-raping Dean…" Sam sobbed, "I think it's…it's been going on for a while …"

Bobby was absolutely dumbstruck and he stared at the younger Winchester as though the boy was nuts.

"I'm not lying, Uncle Bobby!" Sam whispered, "I swear! I walked in on Dad…doing it…he told me Dean loved it too…"

Bobby was livid. He could kill John Winchester…God what would Mary think if she knew?

Dean's sobs broke through Bobby's train of thought and he was by the boy's side in seconds, as was Sam.

"Come on, Dean." He said softly, helping the wrecked boy to his feet, taking him upstairs and into one of the spare rooms with Sam following in tow.

"Want Castiel…" Dean whispered, passing a concerned Sam his cell phone, "Get Castiel…"

Sam called Castiel and headed out of the room.

"_Dean?" _

"No it's Sam!"

"_Sam, is Dean okay?" _

"No…we're at our Uncle Bobby's…Dean needs you, Cas! Can I come over so I can bring you back here?"

"_I'll be waiting, Sam. What happened?" _

"I can't tell you over the phone."

* * *

As he hung up, Castiel was throwing clean clothes on and putting on his shoes.

"Sam's coming over." He said, "I have to go to Dean."

Gabriel nodded and watched his brother as he threw a jacket on.

"Tell Father I've gone to the library to do research, please?"

"Sure, Bro." Gabriel replied, "Let me know if he's okay."

Castiel nodded and ran out to the end of the road to wait for Sam.

The kid was in for a shock when he got to Bobby's.

-TBC-


	5. Two Sets of Problems

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**A/N: **I've decided to re-write chapters five and six because yes, I agree that they were a little rushed. This one's a shorty, just until I can figure out where to take this.

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER FIVE: TWO SETS OF PROBLEMS**

Bobby sat nursing a cup of coffee as he thought about what he could do with this situation. The first thing he did was call the police and have John arrested, because that man could _not _walk free after what he'd done to Dean. No way on God's green Earth. He also had an exhausted Sam resting against his side, because the poor child couldn't sleep even if he tried, not after finding that out merely hours before. Dean was asleep upstairs finally and Castiel had long since gone home, not once wanting to leave his best friend, but he had to. He couldn't take another beating like that again, his back was damaged enough from last time.

"Uncle Bobby?" Sam whispered, earning a soft hum from Bobby in response, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, Son." Bobby admitted, "I really don't know."

"I hate my dad." Sam growled, "I really hate him."

"I know you do." Bobby said, patting the boy's arm before finishing his coffee and moving to the kitchen to wash the cup, "So do I."

Upstairs, Dean's eyes shot open and he sat up, gasping for breath. The third nightmare that night…this one worse than the others. Breaking into silent sobs, Dean lay back against the pillows and curled in on himself, hugging himself and stroking soothing lines against his own skin.

"_This is it…"_ He thought, _"Alone forever…no-one loves me…no-one wants me." _

His thoughts trailed back to those nights he'd have to lay naked with his father curled around him from behind, whispering things about his mother and how similar she and Dean were into the boy's ear. The thoughts made him sick and he ran to the bathroom, throwing up half of his guts into the toilet bowl before reaching into his sweatpants pocket to find that familiar razor blade. He couldn't carry on…not after Sam knew…not after Castiel knew…not after Uncle Bobby knew too…

Pressing the blade to his wrist, this time he was successful in the incision, as he was with the other wrist before his body flopped into the bath, blood pouring from his wrists at a sickening pace.

On hearing the thud downstairs, Bobby and Sam rushed up, checking each room until they found Dean in the bathtub.

* * *

"Is Dean okay?" Gabriel asked as a teary-eyed Castiel came through the door.

"I can't…I can't…he's…I…" Castiel stuttered, unable to form any kind of coherent sentence.

"CASTIEL NOVAK!"

Both he and Gabriel jumped at the shout, both watching in horror as the door to his father's study opened.

"Get. In. Here."

His father didn't even come to the door to tell him, and that frightened Castiel even more.

"Don't go in, Cas…" Gabriel whispered.

"Gabriel, you will go upstairs." Their father said, Gabriel kissing Castiel's head before turning and going up the stairs to their room.

Castiel edged towards the study door, too terrified to speak as his heart thundered in his chest, pulse racing as he entered the room, closing the door behind him…

-TBC-


	6. Being There

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER SIX: BEING THERE**

Anna, Crowley, Chuck and Becky rushed through the hospital, Anna yet again trying to reach Castiel who wasn't answering his phone.

"Fuck!" She growled, "What the fuck is wrong with him? He always picks up his phone!"

"Screw him," Chuck said, "We'll deal with him later. He might already be here."

"He isn't." Crowley replied as they turned the corner to find Bobby and Sam.

Sam flew straight into their arms and they all held him tight, asking how Dean was and if Castiel was here.

"Cas…I thought he'd be with you…" Sam sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"No, we can't get hold of him. We've been tr-" Becky said, her sentence cut off by screams coming from Dean's room.

Everybody heard Dean's pleas for Castiel who wasn't there.

"Oh my God…" Anna cried, turning to Crowley and burying her face in his neck.

Dean was screaming for the one member of the group who wasn't there to hold him and protect him, just like he'd promised. Castiel Novak had broken his promise.

* * *

Castiel crawled on his stomach out of the study, reaching the bottom step before collapsing completely, tears streaming down his face as he tried to climb the stairs.

"Cassie?"

_Thank God! Lucifer! _

"Come on," Lucifer whispered, picking Castiel up off the floor, "I've got you."

Getting the youngest Novak through his and Gabriel's bedroom door, Lucifer lay him on his front across his bed, pulling the younger boy's shirt off as Gabriel entered with the first aid kit.

"Lock the door, Gabriel." Lucifer instructed, Gabriel doing as he said before helping him stitch some of the lashes together while cleaning and bandaging the others.

That's when Castiel saw the text on his phone.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Anna snarled slapping Castiel around the face right in the middle of the hospital ward.

"Calm down, Anna," Becky said softly, before looking up at Castiel, "Yeah, where have you been? He's been crying his eyes out in there for you!"

"He slit his wrists, Cas." Chuck said, "And you couldn't even show up to make sure he was okay!"

"Okay, all of you," Castiel said, "Don't fucking judge me, okay? If I could've been here, I would've!"

"Oh, and what was so important, dear Castiel, that you couldn't come to see your best friend who was bleeding to death in a hospital bed?" Crowley asked, "Dean was screaming and crying out for you!"

Castiel snapped then, and the others were shocked when Castiel checked the area was clear before turning around and pulling his shirt down at the front so that the back came up, revealing stitched and bandaged wounds that looked sore and downright disgusting. Hearing the gasps from his friends he let the shirt drop and he turned back around.

"I'd been with Dean all afternoon." He said with tears falling down his face, "And I got home about two minutes late, and my father beat the fuck out of me for it!"

"Cas…we…" Anna stuttered, completely shocked by what she'd just seen, "He…"

"He beat me, and has done before. That's why I've missed so much gym this term! I wasn't gonna take my top off and let everyone see wounds like these was I?"

The others shook their heads.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here, okay? I feel so fucking bad for it so just back the fuck off." Castiel sobbed, "If I could've gotten here earlier, believe me I would've. I'm probably gonna get another beating when I get home because I've snuck out."

He sighed and took a deep breath, wiping his eyes and shaking his head.

"This isn't about me anyway. How is he?"

Sam stepped in between the friends and just took Castiel's hand, leading him into the room where Dean was before leaving again and closing the door.

"Cas?" Dean asked weakly, opening his eyes to look at his friend.

He looked so pale, tired and his eyes were bloodshot and full of tears still, ugly scars up his wrists from where he'd slit them.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied, sitting in a chair beside the bed, wincing as he sat down through the pain in his back.

"Where were you?" Dean asked again, "I needed you…where were you?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Dean. I was at home…I…"

Castiel didn't want to burden Dean with his problems; the poor kid had enough on his own plate as it was.

"You were at home?" Dean said through gritted teeth, "Oh, so you saw me for an afternoon and that's enough is it?"

"Dean, please…"

"No…" Dean growled, turning away as the tears fell down his face, "I needed you…and you didn't come. You didn't answer my call…you abandoned me…"

Castiel's heart broke and he turned in his chair, knowing that this was the only way to let Dean know he was telling the truth and that he had reason for not being there. Dean heard Castiel turn in the chair and he looked over to see the youngest Novak pull his shirt up and reveal the markings on his back.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, looking at the horrendous wounds on his friend's back, "Your dad did that?"

Castiel dropped the shirt back down and turned in his chair with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dean…" Castiel whispered, "If I could've gotten here I would've."

"No…I'm sorry, Cas…" Dean replied, "I had no idea stuff at home was this bad…"

Castiel bowed his head and reached out to brush his fingers against Dean's, just to let him know that he was here for him.

"Why, Dean?" Castiel asked, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I'm not worthy of staying alive, Cas…" Dean replied, "I'm a dirty little whore…no-one wants me and no-one loves me. No-one ever will."

"Dean, you know that's not true." Castiel said softly, "We all love you so much, especially Sam."

Dean's eyes closed and tears fell from them again, turning his head away from Castiel.

"You're all upset and hurt because of me. My little brother has no home because of me…"

"Bobby's letting you stay with him, Dean." Castiel told the older boy, "None of this is your fault. It's all your dad's fault, Dean. He did this all to you…"

"My dad loved me." Dean argued, wiping his eyes with the back of one hand.

"Not in the way he should've."

Dean closed his eyes again and one of the nurses opened the door.

"Visiting time's over, Sweetheart."

Castiel nodded and the nurse left them alone to say their goodbyes. The younger boy leaned over and kissed Dean's forehead, stroking his fingers through his best friend's hair.

"Bye, Dean. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye, Castiel."

With one final look, Castiel left the room, closing the door behind him while Dean was left alone again.

* * *

"It's my fault, Dad." Gabriel said, "I took him out and I shouldn't have."

The door to the study was open and their father was inside, he knew that.

"Fine. Get in here now."

Gabriel hugged Castiel before slowly heading towards the door and closed it. The youngest Novak couldn't believe what was happening and then he heard Gabriel's cries of pain as the sound of leather meeting skin sounded again. Curling up at the bottom of the stairs, Castiel covered his ears and closed his eyes, yet again praying for all this torture both for them and Dean and Sam to stop.

-TBC-


	7. The First Flashback

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**WARNING: **Graphic sexual abuse scene since this is Dean's first flashback of the first time it happens...

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE FIRST FLASHBACK**

Dean got out of hospital two weeks later after enduring psychiatric observation too. Like the kid wasn't messed up enough.

"Come on, Son." Bobby said softly as he opened the door and let Dean go in first.

"Dean!" Sam cried, running towards his brother and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, Buddy." Dean whispered, suddenly bursting into tears and gripping his brother tight.

"Shhh, Dean. It's all done with." Bobby assured him, "Come on, let's get your stuff upstairs, huh? Unpack your stuff into your room."

Bobby should get a sainthood for what he did for Dean and Sam. He took them in, gave Dean a steady job after school and he did everything in his power to get Dean the help he needed. However, Dean's healing would take so much more work than anyone would ever imagine.

* * *

"I can't live here anymore." Gabriel whispered against Castiel's neck, the youngest Novak rocking him gently in his arms.

"I know…I know." Castiel whispered back, kissing Gabriel's temple.

Lucifer entered the room and locked the door.

"Dudes, I have a plan." Lucifer began, quickly catching Castiel and Gabriel's attention, "We're gonna get out of here."

"How? How do you plan to do that, Luce? We can't afford it!" Gabriel sobbed, sighing when Lucifer took his hand.

"At work I was negotiating my overtime hours when Pamela Barnes herself came over to me and offered me a job in her office here." Lucifer said with a smile.

"You mean _the _Pamela Barnes…the really extremely famous business woman, Pamela Barnes…?" Castiel asked, earning an eager nod, "Oh my God…your wage is gonna be like…"

"I know." Lucifer breathed, "She said I had extremely amazing potential and I could do well in her company."

"With a wage like that…we could…" Gabriel began.

"Move out in no time!" Castiel added, the three brothers hugging and having a quiet celebration in their room.

"But…" Lucifer said, dampening the mood, "I'm not starting for a couple of months yet…"

"I can't take this anymore, Luce…" Gabriel whispered, "I can't take any of you getting hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby bro," Lucifer said, "I'll get you out of here as soon as I can…"

He pulled both of his brothers into a hug, kissing their heads and stroking their cheeks before answering his father's call.

* * *

Dean stood under the hot spray of the shower, running his fingers over the scars on his wrists. He suddenly fell to his knees in the stall as he suffered a flashback from when it all first started.

_**

* * *

May 2007**_

"_Now that Mom's gone, there's no-one to protect you…and you and Sammy can be thrown out onto the streets just like that." John growled as he dragged Dean into his room, muffling the boys surprised cry with his hand. _

_Dean broke into sobs as John closed the door and threw him on the bed, locking the door and quickly pinning him to the bed before speaking softly in his ear. _

"_But I can keep you both safe," He said, biting Dean's ear, "Just do as I tell you." _

_Dean nodded without question because this would protect Sam. It was all for Sammy. _

"_You're so beautiful, Dean…" John whispered, pulling his shirt off, "Just like your Mom." _

_Dean couldn't breathe, he could barely move he was so scared. John pulled him up into a sitting position and lifted his shirt off, beginning to pull down Dean's sweatpants and boxers. Dean gasped and breathed in quick sharp pants as his dad stripped him bare, so terrified that he could've just broke down and cried even more. John however, loved the sounds escaping his (unbeknownst to him, terrified) son's lips. Dean was near hyperventilating and closed his eyes as his father stripped himself and spread Dean's legs. Dean kept his eyes tightly shut, whimpering when he felt his father penetrate him. John lowered himself right over Dean and wrapped his arms around his son's back, trusting him enough to lift him into his lap, but Dean had other ideas. He punched John's face and pushed himself painfully from John's lap, making for the door, only to remember that it was locked. _

_Dean put his hands in his hair in desperation, turning as he heard his dad sobbing. He felt pity for the man, even in this God-awful mess. His dad had just lost the love of his life and had turned to drink as a result. Dean padded back to the bed, limping as he went and climbing onto the bed beside his dad, rubbing his arm soothingly. John wrapped his arms around Dean and hoisted him back into his lap. _

"_I love you, Dean…let me have this…" John whispered shakily, "Sammy's future depends on it, Dean. Remember that…" _

_Dean swallowed the bile in his throat and nodded against John's temple, shivering as his father's arms wrapped around him, flipping them over so Dean was on his back again. The eldest Winchester child turned his head and buried it in the pillows gasping as John thrusted into him. _

"_Dad…Dad, it hurts…" Dean whimpered, "Please go slower…" _

_John actually did as Dean asked (this once) and slowed down, moving languidly against his son. _

"_Dean…" John whispered, "Move your hips with mine…" _

_Dean sobbed into the pillows and did as John asked, noticing that the pain lessened if he moved with his father…But NO! This was all so wrong…it was sick…disgusting…so, so wrong…_

"_Let me hear you, Dean…" _

_Dean figured he'd have to act along because there was no way that he was enjoying this at all. He hated this, himself and his father right now but he let out a soft, fake moan that made John moan in response. His father lay upon him and held him close. _

"_Louder, Dean." _

_Dean complied and within seconds, John tensed and spilled inside Dean, the feeling making Dean want to throw up so bad. _

"_Good boy." John whispered. _

_Dean had just lost his virginity at 15 to his father. Oh God, that was so fucking disgusting.  
_

"_Dad…I need the bathroom real bad…" Dean said, trying to hold the vomit down. _

"_Okay. Come straight back after." John instructed, settling into the pillows. _

"_Yes, Dad." Dean replied, running to the bathroom before puking half his guts up. _

* * *

Back in August 2010, Dean sobbed heavily as he tried to scrub that stain away from him. He curled in on himself and cried into his arms, rocking himself back and forth over and over again. What if he was stuck with those flashbacks forever? He couldn't relive it…he couldn't go through it again.

-TBC-


	8. Reaching Out

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: REACHING OUT**

Dean's constant flashbacks were causing him lack of sleep, and as a result he was becoming even more depressed. Bobby was there for him of course, more of a father in that one month Dean and Sam had lived with him than John had been in three years, and Sam was too, and then there were Dean's friends and Castiel.

"Dean," Bobby began as he cleared the dinner pots away, "A friend of mine, Ellen Harvelle is a therapist."

Dean looked up at that. He was willing to try anything to get rid of the horrible flashbacks and memories of his constant three year torture.

"She said that she'd come and do weekly sessions with you if you want her help." Bobby finished, "She's just a phone call away."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said quietly, "Would you call her?"

Bobby nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing, Son." Bobby replied, moving towards Dean and patting his shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

Dean was proud of himself, and decided to go and see Castiel.

* * *

"Dean…" Gabriel said nervously as he answered the door, looking behind him and praying Dean couldn't hear what was going on in that study, "Castiel's ill…uh…"

The study door opened and Castiel fell out, shirt ripped open and back lashed as he crawled across the floor, looking up to see an absolutely horrified Dean.

"D-Dean?" Castiel whispered, looking away from Dean and sobbing into the floor.

"CASTIEL!"

Dean flinched at the volume of Castiel's father's voice.

"PACK YOUR THINGS, BOY! I DON'T ALLOW QUEERS IN MY HOUSE!"

Perfect. Now Dean knew Castiel was gay as well as the poor boy having suffered a vicious beating. Gabriel was by his side and he picked up the youngest Novak.

"Dean, come on, help me here!" Gabriel cried, snapping Dean out of his shocked state.

Dean rushed straight in and helped Gabriel hold Castiel up.

"Oh, God…" Gabriel whispered, Castiel screaming in pain when Gabriel touched one of the cuts, "You're gonna have to go to hospital with these, baby bro."

"No…no…no…" Castiel breathed, collapsing against Dean, "Don't like hospitals…"

Gabriel handed Dean his car keys.

"I'm gonna pack up our stuff and we're gonna drive to the hospital." Gabriel said quietly, "Take Castiel to the car, sit in the back and lay him across you on his side…"

Dean nodded and continued to listen to Gabriel's instruction.

"Wrap one arm around the top of his shoulders and support him with the other on the small of his back, can you do that, Dean?"

Dean nodded and took Castiel out to the car.

After finally getting Castiel comfortable, Dean held the boy's shivering form close to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his friend's temple. "

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, "Don't h-hate me…"

The younger boy felt so small against him, and Dean's heart broke as he heard Castiel sob and felt him grip his shirt tighter.

"For what?" Dean asked, closing his eyes when Castiel buried his face in his neck.

"For being gay, Dean…"

"I would never hate you for anything, do you understand?"

"Yes, Dean."

* * *

Michael was left in charge of the house now since their father had been locked up for a good few years after what he'd done. For the first time in their lives, the boys lived without fear of being beaten savagely every five minutes, however the many scars, both physical and emotional still remained, particularly for Lucifer who often was rocked back to sleep by Castiel or Gabriel after having a nightmare about his beatings that were, for some reason, so much more vicious than everyone else's.

Castiel awoke in his room to find Dean still sleeping on the inflatable mattress in the corner of the room. The boy looked so beautiful and so peaceful for once in the poor kid's life. Castiel had known he was gay for four years, and he knew he loved Dean. He loved him more than life itself, but he knew that Dean probably didn't want him back which pained him so much. Glancing at the clock, he saw they had two hours before Dean's first appointment with Ellen so they'd better get up.

"Dean," Castiel said earning a grunt in response, "Come on, you've gotta see Ellen in a couple of hours."

Dean nodded and got out of bed, not bothering to tell Castiel about the continuous nightmares he'd had all night. Castiel had refused to see Ellen because he could probably get through his problems with the help of his family. It would take a damn long time but if they all supported each other it would be worth it.

All of it would be worth it in the end…right?

-TBC-


	9. Realisation

**Summary: **AU. Can Dean and Castiel escape their broken homes? They may have to get their siblings out too. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Snuggles up to cookie tin*.

**

* * *

TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME**

**CHAPTER NINE: REALISATION**

Ellen Harvelle was a Godsend. That woman could help _anyone_. At first Dean though that he was completely helpless, but after six sessions with Ellen he was beginning to feel just that tiny bit better, which was a blessing for everyone. It was still same old though, nightmares and flashbacks (not as many of those though), but this was as expected. In cases like these, people do not heal just overnight and Ellen knew she had a tough case on her hands. Castiel and Dean saw one another more frequently, just keeping an eye on each other more than anything. Castiel had decided not to go to college, simply because he knew he couldn't focus on his work for worrying about Dean. His excuse was that he just didn't want to go. He didn't feel it was right for him anyway. Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel all accepted the excuse but they all knew the real reason behind it. Castiel now had to find himself a job, which hopefully shouldn't be too difficult. He, Anna and Crowley sat in the park one Saturday, waiting for Chuck and Becky. Dean was with Ellen, and Sam was helping Bobby in the salvage yard, neither of them in the mood for coming out today.

"So, I'm taking a class in business." Crowley said, keeping a tight hold of Anna's hand, "I've always been told I'm a quick thinker and smooth talker."

Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Indeed you are, Crowley." He said with a smile, "I'm just looking for a job. Don't wanna leave Dean to be honest."

Anna had an idea and smiled at Castiel, squeezing Crowley's hand before leaning towards the youngest Novak.

"You remember I was telling you that my grandfather left me the bookstore in his Will?" She asked, earning a nod from Castiel, "Well, come and work with me. Becky's gonna be there too, and Chuck's new novel's coming to us first because we're his sponsor so…"

Castiel smiled brilliantly at Anna and nodded.

"That would be fantastic! Thank you so much, Anna!"

* * *

Dean was under the hood of the '67 Chevy Impala he'd taken when his father was arrested, shirtless and sweating since he'd been under there for most of the day in the hot summer sun.

"Dean…?"

Dean turned to see Castiel stood by an old truck, smiling with his arms folded.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said softly, smiling and hugging Castiel tight, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Anna just gave me a job at her bookstore." Castiel said, releasing Dean and following him over to the car.

"Awesome." Dean said with little enthusiasm.

Castiel noticed he looked quite troubled and put a reassuring hand on his best friend's back. The hand moved to Dean's shoulder and the older Winchester gripped it tight, unable to look Castiel in the face. He shouldn't be thinking of Castiel that way. Castiel didn't want the same as he did…

_**

* * *

Two Hours Earlier**_

"So what happened in this dream then?" Ellen asked as she sat with Dean in the living room.

"I was with Cas…and we were…" Dean trailed off.

"You were what, Dean?" Ellen asked, "It's okay to tell me, Sweetheart. If you want to get this off your chest you can tell me…"

"We were…ummm…" Dean looked to his knees and took a deep breath, "We were having sex…but it wasn't like the way I've known it…"

"You mean it was more than sex or it just seemed nicer?"

Damn, Ellen was so calm about this. She just talked about it like it was completely normal and nothing to worry about…but this was wrong right?

"Both…I could _feel_ it…and it felt like we were making love…"

"So, you think you've discovered you're gay?" Ellen asked quietly, earning a bashful nod from Dean who hung his head, "Dean, that's okay. It's alright to be gay, Honey."

"It's not that," Dean told her, trying to stop the tears in his eyes, "I just…he wouldn't want me…and I'd have difficulty…well…"

"After what you've been through that's understandable, Dean." Ellen told him, "And you don't know whether Castiel feels the same for you or not. He's very understanding Dean."

"Are you saying I should tell him?" Dean asked, looking up at the woman with wide eyes.

"I'm not saying anything, Dean. You need to figure that out for yourself." Ellen said gently, "That's your choice, but its natural for teens to have dreams like that."

"He told me he loved me," Dean whispered, "But then it changed…and it was my dad again…"

Ellen took Dean's hand as the boy broke into tears again.

"I thought the nightmares were leaving you, Dean."

"He told me that I wasn't going to be able to be with anyone else…" He told her, "Like I wasn't able to…"

Ellen understood and she nodded.

"Dean, that's the imprint he left in your mind that you were incapable of anything without him…you need to let that go, Sweetheart, because it's not true."

Dean nodded and Ellen began to end the session when Dean stopped her midsentence.

"Ellen…don't go, there's another thing I need to get off my chest…"

Ellen closed her bag and listened intently to Dean who bowed his head again, taking a deep breath before blurting it out.

"I'm in love with Castiel."

Ellen nodded and smiled at Dean.

"Sweetheart, I know. No-one else does, don't worry, but I know."

* * *

"I'll see you later, Castiel." Dean said, completely rejecting his friend and turning back to the car.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, unsure of what was wrong.

"Bye, Cas."

Castiel was taken aback by the sudden change in Dean's mood, heartbroken that he'd been treated that way.

"Oh…bye, Dean."

Castiel turned and left through the Salvage Yard gates, trying to hide his tears from Bobby who passed him as he left.

Dean looked up from the car and saw Castiel turn before running back to his house. He threw his wrench down and broke into tears, collapsing by the car and whispering apologies over and over again into his arms. Bobby was by his side in an instant, pulling the crying boy into his arms.

"Shush, Dean…"

"No, Uncle Bobby! I just completely turned him away when he only stopped by to check on me," Dean sobbed, "I just can't look him in the face anymore…"

"Why, Dean? What's happened?" Bobby asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm in love with him, Uncle Bobby." Dean cried, curling in further on his uncle, "I love him…and I can't look him in the face because it's not what he wants from me…"

"He's gay too isn't he?" Bobby asked.

"So? That doesn't mean he wants me does it?" Dean countered, "I hope he finds a really nice guy who treats him well and looks after him because a failure like me can't do that."

With that, Dean got up and headed to his room, leaving Bobby sat in the yard, realising that Dean may have just taken a step back rather than forward…

-TBC-


End file.
